1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ammonia tank of an exhaust gas treatment system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles with exhaust gas treatment systems, in particular those with DeNOx catalytic converters or selective catalytic converters, must in certain technical embodiments carry ammonia or an ammonia-releasing substance along with them, since ammonia, in particular as a solution of urea and water, is used as a reaction material in the exhaust gas treatment system. Ammonia is a gas that in some concentrations is irritating, and its release is unwanted. External effects, for instance from an accident or some other unintended mechanical effect, can lead to an uncontrolled escape of ammonia into the environment. The rapid emergence of a very large quantity of ammonia can lead to direct poisoning with an irritant and etching effect. A slow, gradual emergence from smaller leaks, or in very unfavorable cases from corrosion, leads to a steady drop in the supply, and in unmonitored closed spaces, an unnoticed increase in the ammonia concentration can occur, and as a result a toxic or even explosive concentration can develop without being noticed. Because of the low odor threshold value, upon penetration into the passenger compartment, a panic reaction, even at concentrations that are not dangerous, cannot be entirely precluded.